Indoor Camping
by xoxonessie
Summary: "We should really get started on these boxes, Tony." Future Tony & Ziva drabble. No Spoilers. Rated T for safety.


**Indoor Camping**

Inspired by this picture : hediondo[dot]tumblr[dot]com/post/22210223072/by-paula-aparicio

Future Tony and Ziva drabble. No spoilers then. Rated T for safety but really, K+ would be enough I think.

I still don't own anything. Not even the season 9 DVDs yet.

* * *

It had been three days now since they had moved into their new house. Their first home together. It was a lovely place really: there was a small backyard, 3 bedrooms and a big open kitchen that had a direct view and access on the large living room that was for the moment overflowing with cardboard boxes and pieces of furniture waiting for their owners to put them in their legitimate place.

"We should really get started on these boxes, Tony."

Ziva turned her head from its comfortable spot on Tony's chest to take a better look at the stacks of boxes in the opposite corner of the room. They were lying on the mattress of their yet-to-be-installed bed, in the middle of the living room, surrounded by stacks of boxes, suitcases and other bags that contained everything they owned.

Tony raised his head lazily to look at the mess around them and let it fall back on the pillow almost immediately with a sigh.

"Mmm? Yeah. Not now. Can wait."

Ziva pushed herself up in a sitting position, bringing the blanket up to cover herself and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Tony." She paused and laid a firm hand on his hand, as if to give weight to what she was going to say. "It has been 3 days. It was fun in the beginning but this is getting a little ridiculous. We cannot keep camping in the middle of our living room forever."

The incredulous look on her face only managed to put an amused smile on his lips. He grabbed one of her wrists and pulled her down until she was practically lying on top of him again and used his other hand to put her loose, curly hair back behind her shoulder.

"Why not?" he whispered in her face and they were so close now that she could feel his words on her lips and he could feel her smile on his.

Ziva chuckled softly and adjusted her position so that she was now lying flat on top on him with her legs trapped between his. She shot him a teasing look from under her long eyelashes and a suspicious smirk crept on his face as they both felt their bodies react to their new position. Tony moved one of his feet and started to slowly rub it up and down her calf. The gesture sent shivers down her spine and a rush of heat in her whole body at the same time. She pressed a quick but passionate kiss to his lips before pulling back, using the hand that was still pressed between them to push herself up a little and support her weight.

"Because we told the others that they could come over tonight for to have some sort of a househeating party and –"

"Warming. House_warming_ party, Ziva." He interrupted her, grinning as she rolled her eyes at him in annoyance.

"- AND… As much as I am enjoying our very own little house_warming_ party, I doubt this is how you want us to welcome our first guests." She raised her eyebrows at him, waiting for him to react.

"I'm sure McGee wouldn't mind seeing you naked though - _OW_!" he yelled in pain when she smacked his chest a little too hard.

"Get up and help me move all of this stuff around. They will be there in a few hours and we do not even have a couch for them to sit on." She untangled herself from him and got on her knees, trying to gather her clothes when he stopped her by sitting up behind her and pulled her to his chest, his strong arms slipping around her slim waist, trapping her in his embrace. She giggled a little as he dropped butterfly kisses on her shoulder and all the way up from her neck to the soft skin below her ear.

"One condition." he murmured in her ear.

Ziva leaned back on him and hummed questioningly in response.

"From now on, we should go camping more often."

"Real outdoor camping or mattress-in-the-middle-of-the-living-room camping?" she asked with a smile, already knowing the answer.

"Nature hates me, remember?"

She laughed at his predictability and turned around in his arms to kiss him in between giggles.

"Of course it does."


End file.
